Black Rose in The Night
by Fawn Ariwa
Summary: When Nova Hishugu, Johto Grand Festival RunnerUp, comes to the Hoenn Region, she makes friends with up-and-coming coordinator, Shuu. Shuu/DrewxOC, Fluff, T for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Pokemon or anything but my OC's and the plot since I changed it.**

Name: Nova Hishugu/ Laine Tenshi

Hair: Black, shiny, and long. Eyes: L. Blue, sparkly, like pools of water Skin: Average Age: 13

Team: Ampharos (Main), Furret, Houndoom, Teddiursa, Eevee, Umbreon (shiny)

About: Originally from Azalea Town (I like Azalea Town), Now travelling in Hoenn, Coordinator, Johto Grand Festival Runner-up, habit of saying 'Nya' when embarrassed, shocked, or sad

Name: Ichirou Hishugu/Jake Tenshi

Hair: Black, shiny, short Eyes: Dark Blue, like the night sky, skin: Average Age: 15

Team: Typhlosion (Main), Megainium, Ferraligator

About: Hometown: Azalea Town, Still lives in Azalea town, Breeder, Takes care of the Pokemon Nova doesn't have on hand (Like Oak, and Reggie)

x X x ~*~ x X x **Chapter 1**

Nova ran fast to the contest hall, she just had to sign up for her first Hoenn Contest is Rustboro City. She got to the contest hall and ran up to the counter, breathing heavily from all the running. It was almost night time as well.

"C-Can I. . .sign up. . .for the contest. . ." she asked the receptionist.

"Sure. Can I see your contest pass?" Hoshi nodded pulling it out from her bag and handing the pass to the woman.

"Thank you. What time is the contest tomorrow?"

"It starts at 11 am."

"Okay, see you then."

"I'll see you." She then walked to the Pokemon Center, on the way there she saw a lot of cute Pokemon, she'd have to catch some for her next contest.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" asked Nurse Joi.

"I need a room, I have to stay here until after the contest tomorrow."

"Okay, but you'll have to share with a boy named Shuu."

"Whatever, I don't care. . .he's not a pervert right?"

"No, he's not, he's a coordinator just like you."

"Okay." She went to her room and put her stuff down on the bed. "Who to use for appeals. . ." She careflly wieghed the pros and cons of each Pokemon. _Ampharos has a lot of power and looks really cool, but his attacks don't flow really well, Furret doesn't do well in appeals, his attacks are kind of. . .off, Houdoom, he's awesome, but his attacks often overpower each other and ruin the appeal, Teddiursa, I just caught her, she's too inex-_

"Who are you?" A boy with Green hair and eyes too match asked walking in.

"Nova, I assume you would be Shuu."

"Hai, are you a coordinator?"

"Yeah, and not a bad one at that. Is this your first contest?"

"yes."

"Then don't expect to win."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a rookie, you have much to learn kiddo."

"Well you've got yourself a new rival."

"Yep, that's great, now get some sleep you can't compete with out sleep." With that she got in bed and fell asleep.

Shuu just looked at her. _What a weird girl, she looks like the girl from Johto, too, same name as well ._ it took him a few seconds to put 2 and 2 together before he relized. _That's Nova Hishugu!Runner-up of the Johto Grand Festival! If I can beat her. . ._

~11 Am The Next Morning~

"Next Up, we have the Runner up from The Johto Grand Festival, NOVA HISHUGU!" Nova walked onstage calmly.

"Umbreon! Center Stage!" she said throwing a Pokeball straight up. Umbreon popped out and landed on Nova's shoulder.

"And she has decided to use Umbreon!"

"Umbreon, use Screech." A horrible cry resounded through the hall. "Now use Quick attack and Confuse Ray." Umbreon ran in wide circles leaving behind a trail of rainbowy light. "Now use Double Team, then Iron Tail." About 10 Umbreon appeared, then were instantly Destroyed. "Finish with Moonlight and Mean Look."

"let's see what our judges have to say!"

"Marvelous! As expected from a Grand Festival Entrant, 9.9!"

"Fabulous! 10!"

"Nova really made Umbreon glow, and that Screech Attack really showed off it's power! 10!" Umbreon jumped back on her shoulder.

"A near perfect score, great job Umbreon!"

"Um!" he agreed. The battles went by like a flash, the finals came to Shuu and Nova.

"Roselia!"

"Eevee!"

"Roselia, Petal Dance!"

"Eevee, Iron Tail!" The Petals stopped in heir tracks and showered down around Eevee. "Now use quick attack!"

"Magical Leaf! "

"Double Team then Quick Attack!" The Eevees ran in a circle around Roelia confusing it greatly, then the real one burst out and Hit Roselia.

"Roselia, Use Solar Beam!"

Nova didn't react, Solar Beam hit Eevee and threw her backwards. A glow engulfed her.

"What's happening to Eevee?" Shuu asked, Nova smirked a Shuu as if to say 'you should know'. The glow faded, Eevee was Espeon now.

"Eevee has evolved right before out eyes!"

"Perfect. Use Psybeam!" Roselia was knocked out.

"The winner is Nova and Eevee-I mean Espeon!" She snuggled Espeon close to her. Shuu looked upset and left. Nova followed him. She found him sitting under a tree crying.

"Shuu-kun, don't cry. There'll be other chances to win." She handed him a hanky. "You just need some practice."

"You mean it? You think I can win?"

"I know you can win. I saw you're potential right there, you just need to practice some more. I'll be on my way now, I'm leaving today so if you want to talk I'll be on the beach." She stood up and walked off, Shuu followed her, and lost her in the woods though. "AHHH! BUG!!!" Shuu darted forward.

"Nova?"

"BUUUUUUUUUUG!" She came darting out from around a tree.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Petal Dance hit a Ninjask that had been chasing her.

"Shuu! Kill it, make it go away!"

"Roselia use Poison Sting! Can you help us?"

"I'm afraid of bugs! Keep it away from me!"

"Can you lend me a Pokemon?"

"Here, it's a Teddiursa, she needs some experience, high leveled but not experienced in battles."

"Teddiursa, use fury swipes!" Ninjask was knocked back. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you so much Teddiursa, Roselia and Shuu!" She embraced Teddiursa and Roselia, and quickly kissed Shuu on the cheek. "See ya'll!" She picked up Teddiursa and ran out of the forest. She went to the beach. "Teddiursa are you ready to train?"

"Ursa!"

"Use Sweet Scent!" She tossed Teddiursa a canister "Use Fling, Then Slash!!" Teddiursa slashed the can open to get some honey from inside, which poured all over the tiny Pokemon. "EEK! So adorable!" She screamed cuddling her sticky Teddiursa. Shuu who was spying on her noticed the front of her shirt covered in Honey. She looked around seeing no one she took off her shirt and dug around in her bag for a new one. Shuu blushed, that was more of her than he needed to see. She found a new shirt and put it on. He tried to forgget what he'd just seen but the image of her with just a bra and pants on was somewhat engraved in his mind. He stepped out of the shadows, still blushing. "How long have you been there?" she asked blushing.

"Long enough."

"Did you-?"

"Yes, and please don't speak of that, I'm trying to forget it!" he said blushing more

"Nyaaaa." She whined hiding her face in embarrassment.

"It's fine, don't worry too much about it."

"Want to travel with me?" Nova asked him suddenly.

"Sure." He responded, somewhat shocked.

"Cool." She said taking his right hand in both her hands. "Next stop, SLATEPORT CITY!" she cried out.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be on a boat for 1.5 days and 1 night." She dragged him back through the forest, and got on the video phone with some one. "Hey Ichirou, this is Shuu, my travelling partner!"

"Hi, I'm Shuu, I'm a coordinator."

"I'm her brother." The boy on the screen said plainly.

"I'll be right back, get to know each other." Nova said running off.

"Since you're her first travelling partner I'll give you some tips, her eyes, the Pools Of Deception will always appear joyous, look to her hands for emotion, twitching meeans angry, nothing means neutral, and clasping and unclasping measn sad. Secondly, the Screech Of All Hell, when really good things happen, she lets out this screech, it hurts." Just then high-pitched whining screech rang through the air. "That would be the Screech Of All Hell." Nova burst into the room and took a flying leap landing on Drew's back.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a tag Contest in Slateport, wanna enter with me?"

"Sure?"

"YAY!" she exclaimed.

"Can you get off my back?"

"No." she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'll see you kids later." Her brother waved.

"Bye, Ichirou!" She said looking over Drew's shoulder.

"See ya, love." And he cut the connection.

"Miss Nova!" Nova jumped off Shuu's back and turned to find a few reporters. "A lot of people have said that YOU should have won the Johto Grand Festival, what are your thoughts on that?"

"If the Judges didn't think I was good enough to win, then I must not have been."

"And will you be competing the Slateport Tag Contest?"

"Yes."

"Is this boy your tag partner?" She put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes he is." She threw the peace sign at the camera. "Smile, love."

"Hey, Nova!" A brown haired boy yelled running over.

"NYA!! Kendall." She hissed. "I came here to escape you, are you stalking me?"

"Maybe, maybe not, yes, no, possibly."

"As much as that confused me I choose to take it as a yes. So what brings you here?"

"Slateport Tag Contest." He said slyly.

"Have fun losing!" She said smiling then walked off.

xXx – xXx

Read and review, _**no flames please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Harley~! Come do the disclaimer or I'll have Nova beat the crap outta you!**

**Harley: *glaring at me* She doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters, she only owns Ichirou, Nova, and the parts of the plot she screwed with.**

**Me: Arigatou~! *skips off to do something evil***

Recap_: __"Miss Nova!" Nova jumped off Shuu's back and turned to find a few reporters. "A lot of people have said that YOU should have won the Johto Grand Festival, what are your thoughts on that?"_

"_If the Judges didn't think I was good enough to win, then I must not have been."_

"_And will you be competing the Slateport Tag Contest?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is this boy your tag partner?" She put her arm around his shoulder._

"_Yes he is." She threw the peace sign at the camera. "Smile, love."_

"_Hey, Nova!" A brown haired boy yelled running over._

"_NYA!! Kendall." She hissed. "I came here to escape you, are you stalking me?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not, yes, no, possibly."_

"_As much as that confused me I choose to take it as a yes. So what brings you here?"_

"_Slateport Tag Contest." He said slyly._

"_Have fun losing!" She said smiling then walked off._

xXx . xXx

Shuu followed her. She probably heard him walking behind her because she turned around.

"Shuu, love. What is it?" He looked at her hands, she was clasping and unclasping her hands quickly and fluidly.

"Nova, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Yeah, your hands, you're clasping and unclapsing them."

"Ichirou. . ."

"Yeah he told me, now what's up?"

"Kendall obviously."

"what about him?"

"He's my –ex."

"No way."

"Yes way, I don't like him anymore. But he stalks me, and I know he likes me, he wants me to lose, I broke up with him after the Grand Festival, I beat him out, and he swore revenge, I broke up with him, and he swore I'd regret it. I just want this living hell to end!" She pulled a dagger out of her bag. "For emergencies only." She whispered raising the blade to her throat. Shuu grabbed the dagger out of her hand.

"Are you really going to let him get to you?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Are you going to let him get the best of you? If you kill yourself, _He Wins_." Shuu really emphasized the 'wins' part.

"I guess you're right I really overreacted there." She slumped over. For once her eyes showed an emotion, sadness.

"You okay?"

"Mhm." _Am I. . .falling for Shuu? I can't be. . .I refuse to, I have to stay focused on my goal, not my travelling partner!_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for worrying though." She said and hugged him gently. "Night, love." She whispered, and climbed into bed. Shuu walked over to her bed, and stroked her hair. It was soft like silk. He changed into his pajamas, which were basically just his boxers.

"Night." He went into his own bed and crawled in, he couldn't stop thinking about her though.

~The Next Morning~

"Shuu. . ." Nova's gentle voice woke Shuu from his dreamstate. She was sitting on his bed in a black lacy bra and black pants.

"You like black don't you?"

"Very much so." She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Didn't you go to bed with a shirt on?"

"Yeah but I overheated in the middle of the night. So I took my shirt off. Now get dressed we need to get going." She got up and left. Shuu got dressed gathered his things and left. Nova was sitting on a bench looking uncomfortable, with Kendall sitting next to her.

"Kendall I told you, it's nothing personal I don't like you like that!" She said looking at her feet.

"Oh come on you know you do!" he retorted

"NO! I don't now leave me alone!" She said kinda loudly, she must've noticed Shuu because she came over grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of there.

~SlatePort City~

"Hello, you must be Nova~!" A boy probably about 15 or 16 with long purple hair yelled running over as Nova and Shuu got off the boat.

"To whom do I own the pleasure?" Nova asked kinda scared.

"Harley. This must be you're wonderful tag partner!!" Harley said leaning over and looking at Shuu. Both coordinators sweatdropped.

"Ah. . ."

"I'll see you in contest."

"The tag contest?"

"Yeah. Good luck~!" he said walking away. Both Shuu and Nova shuddered.

"He was creepy~!"

"You said it."

"For the contest, we should use Houndoom and Roselia, since you don't have any other good pokemon."

(a/n: The next bit sort of explains exactly where, Shuu got his Masquerain. He claims to have trained it, but there's a different side noone knew about . . . )

"Masq?"

"SO CUTE!" Nova squealed seeing the Masquerain. "Espeon, use Psybeam!"

"MASQ!" Masquerain was thrown back, it used bubble.

"Use swift! Now go Pokeball!" She caught Masquerain. She looked at it then handed it to Shuu. "I have six pokemon, and I don't really need it. You take it."

"Thanks! Can we use Masquerain?"

"Fire and Water. . .sounds good!"

"Just do what ever yo uthink will look good then we'll take it from there. Masquerain, Bubble!"

"Houndoom, Quick Attack."

~The Day Of The Contest~

All the coordinators walked on stage. Nova had on a white belly shirt with one longsleeve one short sleeve, a black tie with red splatters on it. And a black, grey, and red super short plaid skirt. With black high-heeled boots. Shuu had on a black blazer, black pants, and black sneakers. (shirtless, with a blazer over, and open).

"Let's kick this off with Nova and Shuu!"

"Masquerain!"

"Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!"

"Masquerain use scary face~! Then Bubble!" Bubbles shot through the flames towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Quick Attack!" Houndoom jumped over the bubbles landing right behind Masquerain. "Now, us Quick Attack again!"

"Masquerain use Flash!" When the light cleared Houndoom was in the air.

"Houdoom use Swift and then Flamethrower!" The Firey Swift Rained down liked comets.

"Let's finish! Houndoom Use Quick Attack!" Shuu yelled to Houndoom.

"Masquerain, Bubble and Gust!" Nova said taking control of Masquerain.

"Houndoom, use Iron Tail!" Houndoom spun like a disk and Iron tail pooped the bubbles as the came.

"Masquerain, finsh with flash!" When the light cleared for a second time Houndoom was standing behind Masquerain with blue sparkles raining down on the Pokemon and their proud coordinators.

"Fire and Water, perfect combination! 10."

"Marvelous! 10."

"It was amazing and beautiful! 10!" some random dude came up to Shuu and Nova.

"Smile you two!" Nova wrapped her arms around Shuu's waist and threw a three finger peace sign. (Thumb, index, and middle) while winking, Shuu gave a thumbs up and winked as well. After Kendall and Harley came up to the pair.

"You're tag partners? I always had a hunch that Kendall was Bi. . ." Nova said. Shuu snickered.

"Look we're gonna beat you guys!" Kendall shouted in her face.

"Yeah, great, hey check it out, we're the first battle."

"Now the battle between the teams for Harley and Kendall and Nova and Shuu!"

"Houndoom!" Nova released her Houndoom.

"Roselia!"

"Ursaring!" Kendall shouted throwing his Pokeball in the air.

"Ariados!" Harley smirked at Nova. Shuu knew what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"B-b-buuuug!" She fell back onto her butt. Staring in shock at Ariados. She stood up and dusted herself off, when she looked up, Ariados had crawled over, at Harley's command, and was staring her in the face. "Nyaaa. . ." And she fainted. She came around pretty fast. And stood up. "That was a dirty trick!" she shouted at Harley.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Houndoom use Swift and Flamethrower!" Ariados was knocked back.

"Masquerain use Gust!" Both Ursaring and Ariados were thrown back.

"Ariados use String Shot!"

"Houdoom! Use Swift!" Swift cut off String Shot and hit Ursaring.

"Ursaring use Hyper Beam!"

"Houndoom, Protect!" Houndoom jumped in front of Masquerain and used Protect Sheilding the two pokemon from Hyper beam there was still a cloud of smoke from the impact. "Now use Crunch!" Houdoom Leapt from the smoke and landed a hit right on Ursaring's head. Knocking him out. "Houndoom finish Ariados off, use Fire Blast!"

"Masquerain use gust again!" Ariados was out too.

"And the winners are Nova and Shuu!" Nova hugged Shuu tightly. The two went on to win after listening to to Harley's riveting speech/rant about how he'd get revenge on them.

"You did it! _We_ did it!" A bunch of random reporters came up again. The thirteen year old girl jumped onto her 10 yearold couter part's back and threw a gang sign at the camera. "Smile, love." She whispered in his ear.

xXx. .xXx

**Me: Hope you liked it-**

**Harley: I did the freaking disclaimer and she still kick my ass!**

**Me: Correction, she kicked your Pokemon's ass, but if you wanna be difficult, I can always have 'er beat your sorry ass in a fist fight. . .**

**Harley: Nevermind. *Walks away muttering curses***

**Me: Read and review!! No flames peoples!!!**


End file.
